


all alone in the woods at night

by raphaelssins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega!Aziraphale, Other, Overstimulation, Pain, Rough Sex, alpha!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelssins/pseuds/raphaelssins
Summary: Aziraphale gets lost in the woods at night, and, just to make things worse, goes into heat. When an unfamiliar alpha starts threatening him and is taken down by a redhead he's seen around, he just might lose control.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 242





	all alone in the woods at night

Aziraphale shuddered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as he walked, glancing around nervously at the tall trees surrounding him, oppressive black in the dim moonlight. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his hands shaking as he pressed them closer into his ribs, trying desperately to keep them warm. Everything was unfamiliar, and he hadn't expected to be out this late - he  _ definitely _ wasn't dressed for the cold that night brought. It wasn't like he'd planned to get lost, after all. 

Aziraphale didn't think it could get much worse, but as soon as the thought was fully formed in his mind, the universe decided to prove him wrong. 

The feeling started in his lower stomach, a tingling, shifting sensation, and, with only a few seconds of warning, began to spread. His knees went weak and he stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby tree and panting shakily as warmth washed through his body, his skin prickling and tingling as wetness began to gather between his legs. An almost burning, needy desire made Aziraphale groan softly, and he pushed off from the tree, now desperate to find somewhere to hide in case there were any alphas out hunting this late. Whimpering, he dove off the path and tripped over a hidden tree root, which caused him to lose his footing and tumble down the short slope, landing with a heavy grunt at the edge of a small clearing. The moonlight painted the grass almost silvery-grey, and gave Aziraphale an odd feeling, akin to loneliness, but also making him feel creeped out and apprehensive all at once. Carefully, moving slowly in case anything was broken or sprained, he got to his feet, gritting his teeth against the next wave of arousal that begged him to just throw his head back and howl until the nearest alpha could come and  _ take  _ him, breed him, pack his womb with children. 

As the feeling ebbed slightly, Aziraphale managed to get himself upright, wincing at a slight pain in his ankle and forcing himself forward. He needed to find a place to be safe, he needed shelter, and he took a step across the clearing, just as a deep growl sounded from behind him. 

Aziraphale's heart sank down into the bedrock. It was an alpha's growl, he was sure of it - he could feel every muscle in his body tensing with anticipation, and now that he was concentrating, he could taste that scent hanging heavy in the air, just a whiff of it. Behind him meant downwind of the light breeze, which explained why Aziraphale hadn't realised the alpha was tracking him. But now, it was too late. He was vulnerable, exposed, and there was nowhere to run. 

Slowly, Aziraphale turned, instinctively taking a step back as the dark shape slunk forward out of the shadows, looming over the shorter omega. Broad shoulders and lavender eyes glared down at Aziraphale, making him feel like a small rodent trapped in the gaze of a hungry cat, and he stepped back again, biting back a whimper. The alpha had to have realised he was in heat, but he wasn't pouncing, not yet. Instead, he grinned. 

"Little omega, all alone, lost in the woods. Hmm?" He growled, his voice low and threatening, and Aziraphale swallowed hard, backing away as the alpha stepped forward again, lazily, confidently, as if he had all night and he knew it. Which - Aziraphale couldn't help but think - he did. 

"Please, I j-just want to get home!" Aziraphale begged, trying to keep his voice even and wincing when it broke, his whole body telling him over and over that he should have been on his knees, presenting himself to the alpha. But the way the man was looking at him was inciting pure terror in Aziraphale's chest, and he was fighting tooth and nail against his heat instinct, desperate not to submit to the alpha still staring at him like a piece of meat - and not a particularly fine one, at that. He knew there was no way he could run, the tall, fit alpha would outpace him easily, which left him with very few options. 

Shuddering, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to look directly into the alpha's eyes as he began circling, his grin turning even more nasty and taunting. 

"I bet all you can think about is my knot, hmm?" He purred, and Aziraphale winced at the thought, another wave of arousal betraying him and nearly sending him to his knees. He  _ did _ want it. At least, his body did. And the thought of just giving in was starting to feel just a little less abhorrent. 

"Gonna tear you up inside, little omega," the alpha chuckled, moving closer, spiraling in on Aziraphale and making him shuffle in discomfort, his arms tightening around himself. Instinctively, he glanced up, and wished he hadn't. There was something in the alpha's eyes, in his expression that horrified Aziraphale, and gave him the impression that he'd be lucky if he survived the night, let alone got away without the alpha touching him. 

"Please," Aziraphale whimpered, starting to feel rather lightheaded. "I just...I want to go home," he choked, tears building, despite his efforts to blink them away. 

"You  _ are _ home now, my little breeding bitch," the alpha snorted, his grin widening even further as Aziraphale looked up in horror, shaking his head desperately. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be  _ ruined  _ for all other alphas, you're gonna-" 

Aziraphale gasped as a snarl sounded from across the clearing, and all in one complicated second, a black shape streaked across the grass and slammed into the first alpha, bearing him to the ground. Screams of rage and fury filled the air, and Aziraphale stood frozen, staring dumbfounded as he watched a new alpha tearing into the first with apparent glee, claws flashing, teeth bared. Within moments, the first alpha managed to break free from this new challenger, and bolted without another word, limping slightly as he went off as fast as he could. 

The second alpha picked himself up slowly, facing away from Aziraphale, then rolled his neck and turned, bright red hair spilling unkempt and wild over his shoulders. Golden eyes flashed, and Aziraphale felt that odd, uncomfortable nausea fade away - he'd seen this alpha before. 

Aziraphale's head spun, the relief of recognition making him feel weak, his breath coming in heavy pants, his heat rising again, needy, insistent, almost painful. And the alpha was already coming closer. His head was tilted to the side curiously, his movements slow and careful, stopping just a few paces from Aziraphale.

"I've seen you before," he said quietly, and Aziraphale nodded, trying to ignore that powerful force tugging him towards the alpha and knowing that if he came any closer, there would be no way for him to resist, especially once he caught the man's scent properly. The alpha took another step forward. Then another. 

His scent practically slapped Aziraphale in the face, hot and heady, and the omega very nearly collapsed, his chest heaving, and then the alpha closed the gap completely, circling around Aziraphale and sniffing at him, testing his scent. Aziraphale whimpered, but this time, it wasn't fear. It was simple, primal, animal  _ need.  _

The new alpha growled very softly in response, moving behind Aziraphale and grabbing at him almost gently, nosing at his neck to properly taste his scent, and Aziraphale's body won. He dropped, going to his knees in the damp grass and falling forward, shoulders down, hips up to present himself to the alpha. 

Almost instantly, the man snarled and a weight landed on Aziraphale's back, making him cry out in anticipation. His jeans were already damp with his need, and suddenly he felt empty, so,  _ so  _ empty. 

"Please! Alpha!" He cried out, and the alpha on his back growled possessively, rutting against Aziraphale's hips while tugging at his shirt, managing to pull it over his head awkwardly. Shaking all over, his mind fuzzy with desire, Aziraphale fumbled to undo his belt, and then his jeans were yanked down, the alpha tugging them off completely with apparent ease, leaving the omega bare and trembling, his eyes slipping closed. His hips tilted up even further, and he whined softly, presenting himself and his desperately wet and empty passage.

"Mine," the alpha hissed, and grabbed at Aziraphale's hips, claws digging in. Aziraphale gasped in anticipation and moaned out, rocking back towards the alpha just as he lined himself up and slammed home. 

The cry Aziraphale let out could probably have been heard for miles - a high, almost shrieking sound; the sound of an omega getting exactly what he needed. The alpha above him simply snarled and grabbed at him roughly, leaning over to push Aziraphale down into the grass, that huge, heavy cock twitching inside of the omega's passage as the alpha laid his claim, showing Aziraphale exactly how much he belonged to him. 

And then he began to thrust, and Aziraphale squealed in delight, his head spinning, the only thought throbbing in his mind through the fog of absolute ecstasy was the fact that he was about to get  _ bred.  _ He was going to be fucked and knotted and filled, and it was all he could think about, all he wanted, all he'd  _ ever  _ wanted. 

The alpha was skilled, that was certain, his hips moving fluidly, slamming in and out of Aziraphale and absolutely  _ railing  _ him into the ground, every thrust hitting deep inside, right up against that barrier inside him. His fingers curling and fisting in the grass below him, Aziraphale squealed and gasped his pleasure out to the world, his eyes rolling back, his whole body rewarding him for giving in with mind-blowing, almost painful pleasure. His every nerve was wracked with it, his mouth hanging open, tears of joy and overstimulation streaming down his cheeks as he laid there and took it all, every second somehow better than the last. He was being taken and used and fucked and bred, and nothing would ever compare. 

At least, until Aziraphale felt the alpha's knot forming, the base of his cock starting to swell and dragging against every sensitive spot inside him. He'd never had an alpha take him like this before, he'd never been fucked with such wild abandon, out in the open air, and he could barely breathe, the sheer ecstasy overwhelming him as he just opened his mouth in a silent scream and tried his best to hold on to sanity. Suddenly, the alpha leaned over Aziraphale, snarling again and grabbing a fistful of his hair, shoving his face down into the wet grass as he plunged deep into the omega for the last time. He tried to pull back, but his knot had swollen too big, and Aziraphale squealed out in pain, his eyes rolling back at that sharp sensation, mixing so intoxicatingly well with the wonderful, overwhelming pleasure of being stretched so far around that huge knot still inflating inside him. Growling, the alpha kept thrusting as best he could, small, quick movements right up inside Aziraphale, and the omega sobbed dryly, his mind completely gone, all of it dedicated to processing the soul-rending surge of his orgasm building. 

Then the alpha finally groaned, his breath hot against Aziraphale's neck, his cock twitching and sending his knot grinding against Aziraphale's sweet spot - and the omega came harder than he ever thought he could, screaming for real this time, screaming his throat raw. Deep within him, the alpha's cum began to spill, burning hot, and only serving to drive Aziraphale's pleasure even higher as he convulsed against the ground, his chest heaving for breath. He could feel his muscles clenching around the alpha's cock, milking every last drop as he went limp, still in the throes of his ridiculously long peak, just laying there and panting. 

Grunting softly, the alpha thrust one last time, one final spurt of cum washing through Aziraphale's insides, and then slumped forward, burying his face in the omega's sweaty blond curls. They both relaxed for a moment or two, Aziraphale still struggling to breathe thanks to the sheer intensity and length of his orgasm. But after a few seconds, the alpha pushed himself up, his arms trembling, and tried to pull back. 

Aziraphale cried out, pain pouring through him as he realised the alpha had tied him firmly, his knot fully stuck inside Aziraphale's passage and keeping all that cum deep inside him, where it was sure to leave him well on his way to carrying on the alpha's lineage. Fear followed the pain - irrational terror that was definitely not helped by his lingering inability to think straight - and he tried to scramble away from the alpha, desperate to pull himself free and whimpering as the pain mounted. 

"Shhh, no, it's alright," the alpha murmured hurriedly, gently grabbing at Aziraphale's arms and pinning him down, his hips rolling to push himself back into the omega's depths. Aziraphale whined softly, but did as he was told, a shudder running down his spine as the alpha relaxed. "Sorry, I know it's scary. But it'll go down," the alpha added quietly, his voice much less frantic this time, instead calm and soothing, as if he'd had plenty of practice mating and tying omegas out in the woods in the middle of the night. Still trembling slightly, Aziraphale allowed his head to drop back to the grass, and felt the alpha moving above him. 

"Wanna go home," Aziraphale mumbled sleepily, his heart still beating fast in his chest, his homesickness washing over him in one sudden, awful wave. 

"I'll take you home in the morning," the alpha replied, sounding almost guilty as he lifted Aziraphale's head up very gently and slipped the omega's own folded shirt under his cheek. As soon as the alpha relaxed again, laying against Aziraphale's back and nuzzling almost tenderly against his neck, the omega found he could no longer fight against his body begging him for rest, and he let go, sinking deep into unconsciousness within a few warm, fuzzy seconds. 

Aziraphale woke with a jolt, a movement above him making him panic briefly before he remembered where he was. The unnamed alpha was still inside him, although when he shifted, Aziraphale could feel that the man's knot had deflated significantly, breaking the tie between them. 

"Shh, lay still," the alpha murmured, his deep voice almost familiar now, his long-fingered hands caressing Aziraphale's plump sides as a very soft kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades. "Good little omega. That's it. M'gonna pull out," he warned softly, the  _ little omega  _ sounding warm and almost loving in his voice, compared to the degrading scorn from the other alpha. Now that Aziraphale was thinking about it, he realised that that felt like it had happened in the distant past, as if he'd been a different person before he'd met the alpha still shifting above him. Which was ridiculous, of course, he told himself, then gasped and whimpered as the alpha pulled back, sliding free all in one easy movement, leaving Aziraphale far,  _ far _ too empty. 

"Alpha," he whined instinctively, and the man chuckled softly, rubbing the small of Aziraphale's back with his fingertips. 

"Mm, you'll be okay. Get dressed, I'll take you to my place, it's just a few minutes' walk away." 

Stiff and shivering now that the warmth of sex was fading, Aziraphale struggled to pull his jeans on, wincing at the sticky feeling on his skin. He was covered in something between his legs, but he didn't want to think too terribly hard about what that could be as he pulled his wet shirt on, shuddering at the feeling of soggy, heavy cloth against his skin. Then he tried to stand, stumbling on trembling legs, and was gently caught around the waist by the alpha's wiry arm, a soft, amused chuckle making Aziraphale's cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

"It's alright, I've got you," the alpha smiled, keeping his arm tight around Aziraphale as he began to lead the omega out of the clearing, and down a different path than the way he'd come. It took a little while for them both to walk, as the alpha had to act as Aziraphale's crutch, propping him upright and supporting him every time his exhausted, shaky legs tried to give way under him. The worst part of it all, though, was a wet feeling between his legs as the alpha's cum mixed with his own fluids began to leak from him, seeping into the fabric of his underwear. It was humiliating, to say the least, knowing that anyone who took one look at him would be able to tell just what he'd been doing. But he tried his best to put it out of his mind, and soon enough, they reached a small cottage, a little ramshackle, tucked away in the trees.

It looked dark and somewhat daunting, those pitch black windows like little voids of nothingness, but the alpha led Aziraphale confidently, all the way up to the door. Keys jingled, and the door swung open, followed by the scratching of a match being struck. Light filled the little house as the alpha held up a freshly lit lantern, jerking his head for Aziraphale to enter. 

"It's not much, but I'll get a fire going," he murmured, and Aziraphale just nodded, stepping over the threshold and hugging himself as he glanced around nervously. 

Despite its gloomy exterior, the tiny cottage was rather cosy, now that it was lit. 

A low bed occupied most of one wall, with piles of blankets and cushions, opposite a small stove, which the alpha was now crouching down in front of, fiddling with matches. The floor was clean and tidy, and a loaded, creaking bookshelf in one corner made Aziraphale think there was more to the alpha than there seemed at first blush. 

The fire suddenly made an odd whooshing sound, and Aziraphale's head turned sharply, his cheeks flushing all over again as he realised what the noise was. But the alpha was watching him, a tiny smile on his face, and Aziraphale couldn't help but stare. 

He'd seen the alpha in the village a few times, buying matches and supplies, and very occasionally getting a drink in the pub. Before now, though, Aziraphale had never really  _ looked  _ at him, and with the firelight flickering on his face, it was hard not to realise how handsome the man was. His golden eyes were sharp, but there was something kind about them too, and those wild, bouncy curls had a sort of untameable grace to them, firey red around his defined jaw. He tilted his head slightly, his smile widening, and Aziraphale swallowed hard, forcing himself to concentrate. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Hungry?" Aziraphale echoed dumbly, and the alpha frowned, stepping towards him and reaching out, his hand ever so gentle as his fingers wrapped around the omega's jaw. 

"I can make you something to eat, it might warm you up," the alpha offered quietly, his brow furrowed in worry, and Aziraphale simply nodded, looking down at the floor beneath his feet. "And you should probably get out of those wet clothes." 

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he bit his lip hard - the alpha was taller than him, but much slimmer, and Aziraphale doubted he'd have anything that would fit his own rather plump body, which meant he'd have to get naked for a complete stranger. 

Granted, they'd just had sex, but it didn't feel like it was the same  _ at all. _

"What's your name?" Aziraphale blurted out shakily, forcing himself to look up and catching the surprise that flashed across the alpha's face before he smiled. 

"Crowley," he answered softly, stepping just a little closer to Aziraphale and fixing an errant blond curl that had strayed onto his forehead.

"I'm Aziraphale," the omega mumbled, and Crowley nodded, his hand sliding down and caressing Aziraphale's cheek briefly. 

"I've seen you around," he said vaguely, as if this was an explanation, then turned away and walked over to the stove. "You can wrap yourself in a blanket if you like. But you'll warm up much quicker without wet clothes." 

Wincing, Aziraphale nodded and miserably began to tug at his shirt, pulling the sodden, clinging fabric off his skin and folding it before setting it on the floor nervously. His jeans followed, then his underwear, and he shuddered before quickly grabbing a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around him before realising that Crowley had very deliberately not looked up the entire time he was undressing. Feeling just slightly more comfortable, Aziraphale shuffled a little closer to the fire, and Crowley flashed him a small smile, tipping something from a tin into a saucepan. 

"You can bring some cushions from the bed, if you want. Make yourself at home, yeah?" He said, turning his attention to the pan as he jerked his head towards the other side of the room. Aziraphale nodded and grabbed a couple more blankets and a few cushions, dumping it a little closer to the fire and slowly sitting down, his eyes on the alpha still standing by the stove. 

"Crowley?" He mumbled after a moment or two, and the alpha looked around, blinking. 

"Yeah?" 

"I...I haven't...had sex on my heat before," Aziraphale admitted quietly, not exactly sure why he thought this was important. But it had been crawling up his throat and begging to be set free by his tongue ever since they'd left the clearing, and he couldn't resist any longer. 

Crowley looked surprised for a moment, then nodded slightly, looking back down at the saucepan. "I haven't either. I mean, had sex with an omega in heat. I...are you okay?" 

Now it was Aziraphale's turn to look surprised, blinking as he realised the alpha was genuinely concerned that he'd hurt him. "Uh...yeah, I...I guess. I'm probably pregnant," he pointed out quietly, and Crowley winced. 

"I know. I...I'm sorry, I'll help you, of course," he mumbled, and Aziraphale swallowed, nodding ever so slightly. At least it seemed like he'd somehow managed to stumble on one of those very rare alphas who actually cared about omegas as people - it could have been much worse. In fact, it almost was. 

Aziraphale shuddered again and pulled his knees into his chest, hugging them tightly as he tried not to think about that other alpha. "I...I'm okay, though. Not hurt or anything," he added, and Crowley nodded, reaching up to take a couple of mugs down from a cupboard above the stove. 

"I'm glad. I...I didn't mean to...to do that with you, I...lost control," he sighed, setting the mugs down on a small table and dividing the contents of the pan between both mugs. He stuck a spoon in each, then picked them up and moved to sit next to Aziraphale, handing him a mug silently. 

It turned out to be full of thick, hearty, and above all,  _ warm  _ soup, and Aziraphale suddenly realised just how hungry he was. 

Silence settled between the two of them for a few minutes while they both ate, Aziraphale gulping it down ravenously and finishing well before Crowley. But the alpha just smiled and nodded when Aziraphale thanked him, seeming slightly preoccupied, so the omega contented himself with watching the fire through the grate instead of trying to strike up a conversation with his host. 

Once Crowley finished eating, however, he set the mugs aside and stood up, stretching before looking down at Aziraphale with a slight smile. "I could get the bath in for you," he suggested, and Aziraphale blinked, weighing up the pros and cons. He was still freezing cold and covered in mud, and, worst of all,  _ sticky,  _ and he had to admit a bath sounded heavenly, despite the fact that the alpha would almost certainly see him naked. 

"Yes please," Aziraphale answered. 

Several minutes later, Aziraphale was sinking into warm water, the tin bathtub rather shallow and uncomfortable, but the heat of the water already making him feel a hundred percent better. Smiling, Crowley handed Aziraphale the soap, and the omega got to work, scrubbing the mud, dirt, and cum off his skin while the alpha sat by the fire, apparently engrossed in one of his books. Eventually, though, he began to speak, his voice sounding loud after such a long silence. 

"You want me to wash your hair?" He asked, without looking round, and Aziraphale blinked, then smiled shyly and pushed away his doubts quickly. Crowley seemed kind and gentle, after all - he'd taken care of Aziraphale and fussed around him, and he was beginning to trust the alpha, even if his instincts told him to be wary. "Sure." 

Crowley stood immediately, grabbing another mug from the cupboard, along with a bottle of shampoo, and moving over to crouch next to the tub. Blushing, Aziraphale averted his gaze from the alpha, but Crowley just smiled and dipped the mug into the bucket of spare hot water. One finger pressed against the underside of Aziraphale's chin, tilting his head up, and Crowley tipped the water over his hair, warmth making the omega shudder ever so slightly. A few more rinses, and then Crowley's fingers were sliding into Aziraphale's curls, rubbing shampoo into his scalp and through his muddy hair, lifting all the mess free. It felt surprisingly good, having the alpha's hands on him, and Aziraphale couldn't help but relax into the feeling, swallowing his disappointment when Crowley rinsed his hair for the last time.

"Let me get you a towel," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale sighed, slowly dragging himself to his feet and standing in the tub while Crowley hurried back, holding the towel out to him quickly. Smiling his thanks, Aziraphale took it and stepped out of the tub onto the mat Crowley had set out earlier, then began to dry himself off while the alpha sorted the tub out quickly, dragging it out of the cottage to be emptied. 

By the time the alpha slipped back into the cottage, Aziraphale had managed to get himself dry and once again wrapped up in a blanket, but this time, he'd laid down on the cushions in front of the fire, his body finally warm and clean. Crowley chuckled softly as he shut the door behind him, and footsteps moved closer to Aziraphale. 

"You can lay in the bed, y'know. It's probably more comfortable," Crowley pointed out quietly, and Aziraphale considered this for a moment. On the one hand, crawling into bed with an alpha he'd just met didn't seem like a great idea, but on the other, it wasn't like they hadn't already had sex. 

"Sure," he mumbled, and Crowley crouched down behind him, one hand on his side, one on his arm, gently helping him up. Wincing at a stab of pain in his stiff back, Aziraphale struggled to his feet and allowed Crowley to help him over to the bed, heaving a sigh of relief as he relaxed into the soft, warm mattress. 

"Better?" Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale let out a soft whine, burying his face in the pillow under his head. 

"Mmm," he hummed, and Crowley chuckled, the bed shifting and sinking as the alpha laid down beside him slowly, pulling the blankets over them both. Slowly, Aziraphale opened his eyes, finding himself gazing into those soft, golden eyes opposite him, just as Crowley's hand came up to stroke his fingertips down Aziraphale's cheek. 

"I'm sorry," the alpha mumbled, his cheeks dusted with pink. "I'm sorry I lost control." 

Aziraphale blinked in surprise, then smiled ever so slightly, his lip briefly caught between his teeth. "It was either you or that...that other guy," he pointed out softly, shifting just a little closer to Crowley. "And he...he didn't seem like he would have apologised." 

Crowley snorted and shook his head, but concern was etched into every line of his face. "I don't think so either. I'm glad I was there, I've heard of that guy, he's...not pleasant. But you're here now, and I'll take you home tomorrow, safe and sound," he promised, his voice low and comforting, his hand once again settling on Aziraphale's cheek. His thumb ran under Aziraphale's eye, and the omega couldn't help himself from turning, nuzzling at the palm of Crowley's warm hand. 

"You can...come closer," Crowley offered hesitantly, and Aziraphale took the invitation immediately, curling up against the alpha's chest and burying his face in Crowley's warm neck. An arm slid around his waist, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, relaxing into the gentle embrace. 

"That's it. Are you warm enough?" Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale nodded, nuzzling at the alpha's jaw and feeling his heat begin to rise again, Crowley's scent causing something deep within him to stir, after being quieted for so long. 

"Mm, perfect," Aziraphale answered softly, trying his best to ignore the warm wetness between his thighs, the tingling in his stomach. 

Crowley let out a soft purr and went quiet for a bit, his breathing slow and even, and Aziraphale simply lay there, breathing the alpha in and trying to keep his mind quiet. But it was difficult, with that heady, addictive alpha scent washing over him with each inhale, and his heat already returning, lapping at his consciousness like the tide rising up a beach. He knew it was just a matter of time before Crowley noticed, but he had no idea how to stop it, and he couldn't bear to pull away from that comforting embrace long enough to try to find a solution. 

"Are you...feeling okay?" Crowley asked awkwardly after a minute or two, and Aziraphale tightened his jaw, pressing a little closer to the alpha. 

"Fine," he lied softly, and Crowley sighed, gently starting to pull away. 

"I think I should sleep on the floor," he mumbled, frowning at Aziraphale in caring concern as the omega bit back a whine, already desperate to be back in Crowley's arms. "I don't want us to end up somewhere we don't want to be again." 

Wincing, Aziraphale grasped at Crowley's shirt needily, his heat apparently leveling off at barely half the intensity it had been earlier, leaving him wanting to be taken again, to be fucked and bred, but without that all-encompassing  _ need. _ He could think clearly, and right now, he knew he was ready to give in again. 

After all, Crowley was kind and gentle overall, even if he could be rough - like any alpha breeding an omega in heat, really - and Aziraphale felt comfortable with him. There was no reason why he shouldn't succumb and enjoy the heightened sensitivity he got from his clusterfuck of hormones. Decision made, Aziraphale let out a soft little sigh, then surged forward, diving in eagerly and allowing his lips to find Crowley's, the kiss only brief and barely there, but sweet and tender, and exactly what they both needed. Crowley seemed stunned for a moment, then smiled and shifted closer to Aziraphale, one hand closing around his hip, the other cradling his cheek tenderly. 

"So beautiful," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale smiled, just as Crowley began to close the gap between them, his hand tugging at the omega's hip gently, his thumb running over Aziraphale's cheekbone. The omega let out a slow breath, his eyelids fluttering closed, and felt Crowley's breath on his face just before the alpha kissed him. It began soft and slow, Crowley's movements so careful and gentle he seemed almost hesitant, but Aziraphale guided him just a little deeper, and the alpha took charge. Still gripping Aziraphale's hip, Crowley rocked against him, the slight bulge in his jeans pressing up into Aziraphale's bare thigh and causing him to moan softly into the kiss, his heat beginning to rise again as Crowley pulled him deeper, his lips parting. Aziraphale shivered slightly as he allowed Crowley in, feeling his own slickness gathering between his legs. And then, moving slowly, Crowley easily rolled Aziraphale onto his back, causing the omega to let out a needy little whine, his hand sliding into the alpha's long, bouncy curls and tugging him closer desperately. 

Crowley growled softly, deep in the back of his throat, then broke away from Aziraphale's lips reluctantly, gazing down at the omega as Aziraphale blinked up at him, confused and disappointed. 

"I want to make sure you want this," Crowley explained quickly, apparently noticing the crestfallen look on Aziraphale's face, his hand running over the omega's chest, his fingers brushing against Aziraphale's nipple. The omega gasped softly and nodded hurriedly, reaching up to tuck an errant lock of Crowley's hair back behind his ear. 

"I'm sure," he answered simply, smiling up at the gentle alpha and nodding slightly for emphasis. "I trust you." 

"Good. You're a beautiful person, Aziraphale. You deserve to be treated with kindness," he murmured, his hands caressing the shocked omega's bare chest, briefly toying with his nipples and massaging the extra plumpness around his stomach and hips. 

"You...you really think so?" Aziraphale choked out - no one had ever called him  _ beautiful  _ before, and he had no idea how to react. 

"I know so," Crowley smiled, and kissed him again, their lips working together perfectly, those long fingers grabbing at Aziraphale's sides gently, squeezing at him and making him feel  _ wanted.  _ It was a fantastic feeling, and one Aziraphale hadn't experienced before. Usually, sex happened to him because he was an omega and the other guy was an alpha, and that was it - he'd never had sex because the alpha actually  _ liked _ him before. It was wholly different, a surge of warmth washing through him, eagerness for more causing him to instinctively draw his knees up and spread his legs, inviting the alpha in as he whined softly. Chuckling, Crowley pulled away from the kiss and tugged his shirt off hurriedly, revealing, to Aziraphale's surprise, a huge snake tattoo, winding across his torso and around his whole body, the head appearing on his shoulder, as if the snake was behind him, resting its chin there comfortably. Immediately, Aziraphale's hands flew up to trace the long, curving lines, and Crowley smiled, stroking the omega's hair lightly. 

"You like tattoos, huh?" He murmured, and Aziraphale nodded, blushing shyly as he let his legs fall open even further, desire washing through him, mixing with his heat. It was all getting a bit too much, in the best way, and he knew he was going to need Crowley inside him as soon as possible. 

Apparently getting the message, the alpha smiled and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek, then leaned back and unbuckled his belt, the jingling of it making Aziraphale breathless with anticipation, his lip caught between his teeth as he kept his gaze glued to the bulge in the alpha's trousers. The zipper sounded loud in the quiet, tense room, and then the alpha was tugging his underwear down with his jeans, his thick, half-hard cock bobbing free of the fabric and making Aziraphale shudder in desperate  _ wanting.  _

"Alpha," he whined softly, and Crowley just smiled, kicking his jeans off completely and leaning over the omega, his gentle hands pushing Aziraphale's thighs up and apart, spreading him open. 

"I'm here, I've got you," Crowley soothed, wrapping one hand around himself and beginning to stroke lazily, his other hand resting against Aziraphale's lower stomach. Still staring fixedly at that long, heavy cock, Aziraphale rocked his hips up slightly, desperate for stimulation, which the alpha readily gave, his hand shifting, sliding down and pressing two fingers into the omega's greedy, slick entrance. Aziraphale moaned out softly and Crowley hummed a low, calming note, letting go of his length to lean over the omega and kiss him tenderly, those long fingers working inside him slowly, rubbing up against his sweet spot and causing him to moan into the kiss, his eyelids fluttering. 

"Aren't you so good for me, little omega?" Crowley purred as he broke away a moment later, his fingers slipping free from Aziraphale, his hands finding those plush thighs again and gently pushing them right up against the omega's stomach. Squirming slightly, Aziraphale let out a breathy, barely intelligible plea, and Crowley just smiled. 

"Shh, I've got you. It's alright," he murmured, leaning over Aziraphale again and nuzzling at his jaw as he rocked his hips, the tip of his cock catching on Aziraphale's eager, practically dripping wet entrance. The omega cried out, his heat rising even more, making his whole body tingle, desire surging through him, his passage trying to clench around empty air. 

"Please! Please, alpha, I c-can't-!" Aziraphale squealed, and Crowley rolled his hips again, this time catching on Aziraphale's entrance and hesitating for just a second before pushing slowly. Whimpering happily, Aziraphale felt himself open up easily, allowing the alpha in, allowing that massive cock to slide all the way into him, sating that awful, insistent need to be filled. Crowley gasped and shivered, burying his face in Aziraphale's neck, his long fingers digging into the omega's ample flesh. 

" _ Fuck,  _ you feel good," he hissed in a low voice, and Aziraphale felt a burst of pride, his cheeks flushing as he let his legs fall back to the bed, his knees still bent, but his feet resting comfortably on the mattress. 

"Mm, so do you," he mumbled, his trembling hand finding Crowley's hair and allowing his fingers to tangle in the long red locks. "Please," he added quietly, and Crowley just nodded, shifting position so he could pull Aziraphale into a soft, slow kiss, his hips rolling. 

It was just a small movement at first, nudging up against the gateway to Aziraphale's womb, but the sensation felt  _ electric,  _ sending shock waves through the omega's body as he whimpered and simply clung to the alpha. Every slow, careful thrust felt better than the last, especially when Crowley began to lengthen his strokes, his cock gliding over Aziraphale's sweet spot and burying deep inside him with every blissful movement. It felt  _ amazing,  _ but in a different way than it had earlier that night - this was much more emotional. It wasn't simple breeding any more, this was something more, something intimate, and Aziraphale was lapping it up, basking in the feeling of actually being desired by someone else as a person rather than just a hole to fuck. 

As the alpha began to thrust a little harder, though, the kiss became sloppy and difficult to keep, so Aziraphale just dropped his head back to the pillow, his hands scrambling for a grip on Crowley's sides, moans spilling from his open mouth endlessly. And then the alpha leaned closer to him, and Aziraphale caught a whiff of that intoxicating scent, unable to help himself from dragging Crowley closer and burying his face in the alpha's neck. The hot, heavy, enticing scent of an alpha, filling his nose and mouth and mind sent Aziraphale over the edge, his heat suddenly exploding inside him, causing him to cry out, swearing as that need and desire overwhelmed him again, almost painful in its sudden intensity. Crowley snarled loudly, no doubt able to smell the change in Aziraphale's scent, and immediately lost it. 

The first thrust rammed into Aziraphale hard enough to make him squeal, the second knocking the breath out of him. And somehow, the alpha kept it up, making their mating in the woods seem like slow missionary between a bored couple as he utterly  _ railed  _ Aziraphale. It took the omega a good few seconds to recover enough to get his voice back, and when he did, all he could do was  _ wail, _ clinging to the alpha and panting for breath in between delighted, pleasured cries. 

Instinct told him to bare his throat, and he did so eagerly, tipping his head back invitingly as his eyes rolled back and he shuddered and convulsed in the throes of the most intense sensation he'd ever felt. Crowley responded to this obvious signal with a loud growl, burying his face in the omega's neck, his breath hot against that sensitive skin as he drew Aziraphale's scent in, savouring it for a few tense moments. And then he mouthed a kiss to Aziraphale's skin; sloppy and wet, and followed by his teeth. 

Jerking in sudden, delicious pain, Aziraphale squealed out as the alpha sank his teeth into him, biting down hard enough to send a twinge all the way down the omega's neck, something hot and wet spilling over Aziraphale's skin. But Crowley didn't seem to notice the omega's cry, his hips still slamming into Aziraphale's, the harsh, quick slapping of skin on skin still filling the room as the omega lay panting and shaking, taking everything the alpha gave while trying to recover from the shock of being bitten so violently, his fingers digging into the alpha's lithe sides - just as he felt the already-swelling base of Crowley's cock beginning to catch on his entrance.

Aziraphale groaned out loudly, the stimulation already getting too much for him, tears pricking at his eyes, and yet, all he wanted, all he could think about was Crowley knotting him, tying himself to Aziraphale and fucking his cum right into Aziraphale's womb. With every thrust of Crowley's hips, his knot got a little bigger, bringing Aziraphale closer to his desperate fantasy as he spread his legs even wider, sobbing shakily at the feeling of being forced to split open again and again around that thick, still-inflating knot. Crowley suddenly released Aziraphale's neck and tugged him into a messy kiss, metallic with the taste of Aziraphale's own blood, and the omega shivered, tears of overstimulation, pain, and absolute, utter  _ bliss  _ streaming down his cheeks. The alpha's thrusts became a little less fluid, taking more effort to wrench his knot free and shove it back in every time, his claws raking red lines down Aziraphale's sides just as his knot was forced in a final time. He tugged back harshly, but couldn't break free, causing Aziraphale to scream out in mixed delight and pain, his legs quickly hooking around Crowley's hips and dragging him deeper. Chuckling, Crowley nuzzled at Aziraphale's jaw and kept rocking with the same quick pace, fucking into Aziraphale's aching barrier until his knot swelled a final time, his cock twitching. 

Aziraphale clenched around him and came just as the first shot of cum drenched his insides, his orgasm causing him to convulse, his legs shaking violently, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he choked on his own breath. Groaning, Crowley clutched him tightly, his cock pulsing inside Aziraphale with every spill, that huge knot jerking against the omega's sensitive walls as he tried desperately to get his breath back, right on the edge of blacking out just before his chest heaved, his lungs burning. Crowley gasped a few words of praise, his own voice ragged, his breath coming in quick pants as he finally went still, completely spent and firmly locked inside Aziraphale's still-spasming passage. 

After what felt like several minutes, Aziraphale finally finished coming down from his orgasm, no longer hypersensitive all over his body, but still trembling slightly as he went limp against the mattress. 

"I've got you," Crowley mumbled sleepily, and Aziraphale whimpered in response, grabbing at Crowley's hair with shaky, stiff fingers. 

"Alpha!" He gasped, and Crowley nodded, tugging the blankets around them and rubbing Aziraphale's hips slowly. 

"I know, I'm here. Did I hurt you?" He sighed, and Aziraphale winced, unsure how to answer this question - the bite had hurt at the time, yes, but the throbbing had already gone away completely, leaving absolutely no evidence that he'd ever been bitten. At least, none that he could feel. 

"No, I'm okay," he mumbled, and felt those long fingers against his neck, tracing something there.

"I...I marked you," Crowley whispered, sounding shocked and a little shaken, his touch ever so gentle. "You're.." 

"Yours," Aziraphale finished softly, surprising himself with how at peace he felt. He wasn't worried or apprehensive at all - after all, he was sure to be pregnant now, and being bonded with the alpha who'd fucked children into him meant he was more likely to have help with the pregnancy and the resulting babies, so it made pragmatic sense. But beyond practicalities, there was something there, a feeling of  _ rightness  _ sitting low in his stomach. Crowley was kind and gentle, and handsome - there were plenty of worse alphas out there that he could have ended up with,  _ much _ worse, in fact, and the knowledge that he'd taken a step towards having his own wonderful alpha was making Aziraphale buzz with excitement, his arms closing around Crowley's body, a deep, contented sigh spilling from his lungs. 

"Good," Crowley said firmly, after a short pause, and Aziraphale grinned to himself, turning his head to bury his face in the alpha's soft hair. Everything was going to work out just fine, he thought to himself, as sleepiness began to take over, dragging him under the current of unconsciousness and into a peaceful, contented sleep, still tied with  _ his  _ alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this piece I did just because I really wanted to write some intense a/b/o a few days ago, so I thought I'd share. It's a bit more intense than the stuff I usually write for this fandom, but it did turn out a little softer than I expected, thanks to these two always being sweet with each other.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
